Things Change
by writeronfire27
Summary: Takes place after Goku leaves with Uub leaving a broken hearted Pan behind. Soon things Change but no one can figure out how... Summary is probably going to change. I'm bad at them but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Realization

* * *

A four year old girl wakes up and yawns. She stretches and walks sleepily to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finishes the dark haired girl washes her face and bounds down the stairs and greets her smiling mother with a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mama." She hugs her mother.

"Hey Pan." Videl lifts Pan up and places her into the seat across the table already set up with 5 cartons of eggs, a beater and a big bowl. "are you ready to help me make breakfast?" The young mother questions.

"Yeah!" The small girl responds enthusiastically as she begins to crack the eggs. Videl walks over to the stove and places a pancake pan on the eye and puts butter into the pan. The butter sizzles and crackles and she pours batter into the heated pan. Videl looks over at Pan who has a bunch of egg yoke over herself. The toddler smiles and giggles.

"Pan, you messy girl!" The mother wets a towel and wipes off her daughter's face. "Go change, 'kay?"

"Alright." She walks up the stairs and into her room. Videl looks over into the bowl and sees the bowl half filled but it has some shells in it. She picks out the shells and tosses them into the trash while smiling to herself.

* * *

"This looks delicious honey!" Gohan exclaimed as he walked down the stairs while looking at the food already set up on the table. 30 stacks of pancakes, 20 plates of bacon and sausage, 40 plates of french toast, 15 plates of hash-browns, 25 stacks of waffles, and 30 plates of eggs.

"Thank you." Videl sat 3 huge pots of oatmeal on the table.

Suddenly, everything was dark for Gohan. "Don't forget me daddy!" Pan squealed. Gohan took of the tiny hands that were covering his eyes. He carried Pan to the table. He placed into her chair and grabbed a plate only for the plate to drop and clatter on the tile floor as he cradled his hand.

"Videl...!"

"Now Gohan I thought you knew that Chi-Chi and Goten were coming over."

"Then this isn't enough!"

"Chi is bringing over food too. She should be here in a few minutes."

"What about Grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Pan remember? He left last week to train Uub in his village." Videl explained for the 20th time. It's been like this since he left. Pan would ask about him every meal.

"Oh..." Pan looked down and frowned.

* * *

Pan snatched a blueberry muffin and took a big bite. "Ith s ood offa." Pan said with her mouth full.

"Pan chew then talk!" Chi-Chi scolded. Pan swallowed.

"This is good Grandma." Pan smiled sheepishly.

"Aw of course it is." Chi-Chi beamed.

"Mom we're running out of food." Goten whined.

"Well maybe you'll learn to eat and save."

"But I was hungry." Meanwhile Pan grabbed another plate and stacked it with two of each.

"Pan don't you think that's enough?" Videl questioned her daughter. Pan looked at her and a light pink blush spread across her face.

"Nope." Pan went back to her seat and started eating but she could only finish one of each. "Mer..." The young saiyan rolled over on the floor and groaned.

"Pan how could you?!" Goten said dramatically. "You're no true saiyan!" He smiled and walked over and tickled her. " You must redeem yourself in a spar!" he grabbed her and and carried her to Videl and Gohan's backyard.

* * *

"Your doing good Pan!" Goten dodged a punch then kicked Pan into a nearby tree and she crashed through. He looked over his shoulder. "Shit. I hope Gohan didn't see that." He flew after Pan but was stopped short of the massive ki that was headed their way.

"What the-?" He was cut off with a punch to his jaw which set him back a few feet. He looked up as he flew and saw a young boy no older than 10 with dark green hair in a fade. The boy looked at Goten and his gaze sent shivers down his spine. But the young boy didn't glare at him. He just made eye contact.

"Uncle Goten? Where are you?" Pan's small voice came closer as she saw the green haired stranger standing over her uncle. "Hey you! You leave him alone! This is the most fun I've had since grandpa left!" she glared at the stranger who in turn laughed at her.

"Goten. Are you going to let a child defeat you only to have a brat defend you?" The stranger laughed loudly and Pan's ki began to rise.

"I'm serious!"

"Pan. Goten. Are you two okay?" Gohan's voice came as he entered their backyard. The stranger faced Pan and before Gohan could do anything he shot a voilet blast straight at Pan who took the hit head on and flew back 10 yards and then the boy disappeared.

"Gohan what's going on?" Videl came to the scene. Gohan flew over to where Pan landed and she was unconscious. Gohan took her wrist to make sure she was still breathing and she was. he grabbed his daughter and ran back to the house and saw Goten with a swollen jaw.

"Goten you should've been able to take that punch. The little boy hit you!" Chi-Chi ranted.

"Mom. His ki was as higher than mine as a Super Saiyan." Goten managed to say.

"Yeah and that bastard blasted Pan." Gohan said as he went into the house and got a senzu bean and put into Pan's mouth. "And Goten. I saw you kick Pan into that tree." Gohan said as he looked at Goten.

"Well Gohan you see..." Goten vanish and I.T to Bulma's house.

* * *

_**SO WHO WAS THAT MYSTERIOUS STRANGER? WHAT WILL GOHAN DO TO GOTEN? stay tuned to find out**_

**-**writeronfire27


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for sticking with me and I appreciate the reviews so keep them coming! Soory for the Long wait but I had to plan it out and work with some of my other ones so I'm trying to get updates out as fast as I can. Enjoy :)**_

**Disclaimer- **No matter how hard I wish I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT

* * *

"I'll be back soon." Gohan said as he kissed Videl on the cheek and walked away. He I.T to Goten.

"Pan, sweetie are you okay?" Videl asked as he walked into the room where Pan was located and turned the light on. She looked at Pan who's head was buried under the covers and form was shaking as if she was crying. The young woman took the quilt off of her head only for her to see a burn on her daughter's chest and an X marked on her head and chest. "Gohan..." Videl muttered. Her anger was rising. Why didn't he clean all of her cuts? "Pan did daddy change your clothes?"

"No."

"Alright then c'mon let's take a shower." Videl grabbed Pan's arm but she pulled back.

"Mama it stings real bad." Pan's eyes watered.

"That's why we have to go take a shower, so we can clean the bruises." she grabbed the small child's arm and pulled her to the bathroom.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Gohan screamed in Goten's ear while sitting on his back and twisting both of his arms.

"I'm sorry!" Goten yelled for the fifth time. Trunks and Bulla stared at them sweatdropping. Bulma face palmed and Vegeta scowled while muttering something about weaklings.

"She's a little girl!"

"She was just supposed to beat me up without getting hit back?"

"..." Goten smirked thinking he won but soon he was proved wrong. "YES!" Goten cringed.

"Fine. Fine whatever." Goten surrender and Gohan got off of him. When Gohan was about to walk out the door he felt a pull on his pants leg. He looked down and saw sparkling blue eyes looking up at him.

"Gohan can I come over and play with Pan?" Bulla asked. _'Well she's probably feeling better' _Gohan thought.

"Sure Bra." **(A/N I will refer to her as Bra _and _Bulla. 'Kay?)**

"Yay!" Bulla ran outside. Gohan turned around and waved to the Briefs and Goten and followed Bra and I.T to their house.

They appeared in front of the house. Gohan opened the door and before he even stepped in Bulla darted into the house.

"Pan!" Bulla yelled as she raced up the stairs. Gohan smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen to see Chi-Chi preparing lunch.

"Pan?" Bulla questioned as she stepped into her room to see Videl putting her on an overall dress over a red t-shirt. Videl turned around to see the youngest Brief standing in her daughter's bedroom doorframe.

"Hey Bra. I'll leave you and Pan alone." Videl stood up and walked out the room. Bulla shut the door and jumped on Pan's unmade bed.

"Hey Pan, what you up to?" she pulled out a capsule from her jacket pocket and uncapzulized it for it to reveal a massive doll house with 20 dolls.

"Nothing much." Pan walked over to the doll house and sighed. "Again Bra?" A smile tugged on her lips.

"Aww come on Pan." Bra pouted. "You know you love them." She walked over to the doll house and pulled Pan down with her as she picked up a doll that her mom made custom to herself and gave Pan a doll with choppy black hair who was in a gi.

**(A/N** _"__Dolls that Pan and Bra are playing as"_ **)**

_"Come on Kais!" Bianca knocked on the door._

_"One minute Bi!" Kais came down the stairs and followed Bianca into her car._

"Pan!" A voice called from down the stairs that Pan recognized as Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan jumped up and walked downstairs with Bra following her making death threats on her brother.

"Hey Pan. I heard you had a fight today." Trunks said.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember we spared earlier?" Goten asked looking at Pan suspiciously.

"Nope." All of her family looked at her. "What?"

"How much do you remember?" Gohan asked knowing that fighters can lose some off their memory when they are hit too hard.

"I remember my birthday party." Videl looked at her husband with worry in her eyes since her birthday was months ago. "I remember me and Bulla playing dolls and me eating Grandma Chi-Chi's muffins this morning," she looked at Goten. "We were going to spar but I must've been so full I fell asleep before we could." The worry vanished in Videl's eyes since she was just recalling memories.

_'Just don't tell her about it. It won't matter once you guys defeat the little brat, right?' _Videl said telepathically to Gohan who looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah Goten you probably just imagined it." Bra said sticking her tongue out at him. Goten moved to her when Vegeta tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you so much as move an inch closer to her, I will personally make sure that you regret it." He said glaring at at him as he turned around. Goten sat on the couch and glared at Bulla from across the room.

"Anyway, me and Pan have to finish playing dolls." Bra pulled Pan from in front of Trunks, Videl and Gohan and led her up the stairs.

"So who was it?" Vegeta growled.

"What?" Bulma asked looking up from her cell phone.

"I'm not talking to you woman!"

"You arrogant son of a-"

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi scolded. "There are still children here!"

"Pst! Whatever. I'm gonna help Chi make dinner." Bulma walked out of the room.

"Don't mess it up!" Vegeta yelled and smirked when Bulma screamed in frustration. "Back to you brats. Who was it?" On the outside Vegeta looked calm and had on his same mean front but on the inside he wanted that kid to pay severely for what he did for Pan. She was like a niece-daughter to him. What ever would happen to that kid would be almost as severe as if he did that to his princess. He could already picture him on his hands and knees begging for mercy at the feet of himself as he prepared the final blow but made it last longer because he wanted him to be sorry over 9000 times for his actions.

"Father? Father!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks' hand and crushed it in his own and then tossed him aside.

"Don't you _ever _put your filthy hands in my face unless you don't want to have any."

"Sorry Father... but did you hear them?"

"Of course I did!" He lied.

"So do know then?" Goten asked. Vegeta glared his rival's look alike.

"Do not question me." A blush spread across Vegeta's face in embarassment. He scolded himself for being weak.

"Vegeta this is serious." Gohan looked hard at the oldest saiyan.

"Whatever brat. Now with all of this nonsense I forgot the question." Vegeta smirked as Gohan turned red with anger and frustation.

"I said 'Do what race he is from?'"

"Who?"

"ARGH! The guy who blasted Pan and punched Goten in the face." Gohan said through clenched teeth.

"Okay then. I guess maybe then that he is-" A loud explosion was heard from upstairs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" screams were heard.

"Pan, Bra!"

"Princess, Brat!"

"Bra, Pan!"

"Pan, Bulla!" They all shouted simultaneously.

They raced up the stairs to see a trashed room and an open window to see Pan being held bridal style unconscious while Bra was over his shoulder holding on tight while kicking him demanding for her and Pan to be put down. The were being carried and were holding onto the green haired stranger.

The boy saw the muderous look in all off the men's eyed and laughed while he flew up higher and Bra started crying. Vegeta turned into a Super saiyan and started flying towards the boy who threw both of the girls in the air and before anyone could react the boy kicked Vegeta into a nearby mountain and caught the girls. The boy looked at Vegeta who was getting up and saw the saiyan fly to him again.

"Daddy!" Bra cried. The boy threw them up into the air again but this time a dark purple force surrounded them and Vegeta stood there shocked and by time he snapped out of it he saw a blast heading straight for him.

"No!" Bra's hair flashed yellow and her eyes started to turn teal. Vegeta dodged the blast only for it to separate and hit him in all different directions. Vegeta fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"That's it!" Gohan turned super saiyan as well and flew into the forming battle field. Gohan and the green-haired boy exchanged blows. Well The stranger was landing hits and dodging the ones Gohan sent at him. Soon Vegeta joined in but the boy was still having the advantage soon he flew up and Gohan and Vegeta punched each other so hard they both fell on the ground.

Bra watched the fight in horror. She opened her mouth and felt something go into her mouth and began to choke. She eventually got it out and shut her mouth and stopped breathing so much. Her father was getting hurt badly. If only he let her train! They boy looked back at her and he looked shocked that she was still awake. She gave him the middle but then she felt electricity rush through her body and she put her hand down quickly. He smirked at her and then aimed to shoot at the house.

"How do you like this?" The beam hit the house and the house disintegrated.

"NO!" Bra's ponytail flew off of her hair and her hair started to float up and it flickered from gold to blue until it stuck up and was completely gold and her eyes were now turquoise. She and Pan were release from their prison but they were still up in the air and they fell. Bulla shut her eyes as she fell but was caught by Trunks who looked at her with a smile in his eyes. She opened her eyes.

"What?"

"When Goten became a super saiyan he couldn't fly either." Trunks chuckled then he laughed in his little sister's face.

"You meanie!" She pouted then punched him in the face. He staggered back and dropped her. She landed on her butt as Trunks held his now bleeding nose.

"Where's Pan?"

"Over here!" Goten called out as he brought Pan over to them.

"WAHHHH!"

"What's wrong Bulla?"

"Mommy, Videl and Chi-Chi are all gone!"

"No their not."

"Huh?"

"Me and Goten brought them over to Capsule Corp. before he blew up the house. So you and Pan can play dolls all day long."

"Oh how touching." They looked up to see him holding Vegeta up by the collar and Gohan up by the wrist. "You people aren't worth my time... now. Seven years. let's see ow much you improve. I would help you but as you know... I was barely trying and I almost killed the vegetable head and Mr. Suitandtie." He threw the two on the ground. "Pathetic." He vanished.

* * *

_**Gimme some feed back! I need it so i can know what you are thinking abou the story so far. Until you read again- writeronfire27**_


End file.
